


Never do that again

by Petrusca



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, M/M, Phoenix doesn't understand anything, Recovery, Yoru can't accept his feelings lol, the first fic I ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrusca/pseuds/Petrusca
Summary: Phoenix gets badly injured during battle and it takes Yoru a little bit to accept that he cares about him.
Relationships: Yoru/Phoenix (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Never do that again

The tension was running high but it was no time for turning back.  
Phoenix made sure to keep track of all the data that he got from his teammates but nothing of it mattered anymore. The only things he needed to know was this:  
They were five, the enemy had only one left, Reyna and she was hunting him.  
He had heard her banshee-like scream echo in the freeze cold building, filled with fury... she was hungry.

Sage told him to stay, to wait for reinforcements, they'd be there in question of minutes but the constant beeping of the bomb made him realize that he didn't have any more time.  
With no more other choices left he rushed to the site, with a swift move of his hand a fire wall rose from the floor making a path for him to run through, the woman was following his steps from the other side.  
He covered himself in the fire, letting it embrace him and hide him from that monster as he started defusing the bomb.  
A tall figure emerged from the flames, a purple aura enveloped it as it ran towards him, gun in hand. The first shot landed on his abdomen and he fell against the wall, smashing his head in the process, the second went to his knee and when he waited for the third shot, his hands steady defusing and his eyes closed thigh, it never came.

It was only when the artifact made that clicking noise of closing back was when he dared to look.  
A lifeless body lay in front of him, incredibly pale and empty.  
Behind it, there was a masked man, gun in hand and a worried look on his black eyes, Yoru.  
Phoenix laughed in relief and fear, luckily Yoru was able to kneel before him to catch him in his arms as he fell, after that everything went dark.  
He didn't remember much after that, only that he felt... cold as if the burning flame inside him died out during the fight. He was reckless and he admitted that, but it was what was needed to be done.

\----

Sage was attending the wounds on the unconscious Phoenix that laid down on the nursery bed, Yoru behind her retelling the happens of that afternoon.  
A bullet went to the man's abdomen and Sage was capable of treating him on the battlefield but he still needed to be looked into, he lost a lot of blood that not even that volcanic fire was able to stop it.  
"If he weren't so stupid" Yoru pointed out "He just had to wait a little longer" a huff came out of him and Sage moved her gaze away from Phoenix to look at the other man in the room.  
"He didn't have but I understand why he would act like that..." she made a brief pause to think "is difficult to work in pressure"  
The glowing effect on her hands stopped after a few seconds and she stood up.  
"At least you were there for him, if not I don't know what would've happened"  
She rested her hand on the black man's chest, feeling his heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest. "He's still with us at least" she parted from the bed and looked directly to Yoru, his troubled expression notorious. "Thank you for letting me know what happened" Her voice was soft but firm as always, a trait that Yoru kind of admired, he didn't like to follow orders but she, in the end, was like a natural-born leader. He just nodded as an answer.

"If he wakes up let me know, I will be with Brimstone"  
"But he didn't get injured, what happened to him? The old man got back problems or somethin'?" He laughed a bit trying to lift the mood or maybe just trying to make his mind think in something else.  
Sage couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.  
"It seems like, I'll see you soon"  
She left after that, closing the door behind him, a cocky smile on his face that soon disappeared when he saw Phoenix in front of him.  
Unsure he took a step closer to the bed and then another and another until he was beside him.

His fingers played unconsciously with the cloth of the mattress at the edge of the bed.  
"Dam you" he finally muttered frowning his eyebrows. "One day of these you will get yourself killed" having teammates was just a mishap for him, they always do everything wrong and because of that, they fail. He didn't want to take care of anybody and he... hated himself for allowing himself to be this worried for somebody.  
The moment he ran to catch him hi heart sank, it was not fair, if he only wasn't stupid maybe they wouldn't be here but it was too late and he could have helped him sooner maybe, he didn't know, he didn't want to know and he didn't want to feel this way.  
Timidly his hand rested on top of his cheek, slowly caressing it. It was awkwardly cold... like a normal person but something didn't feel right, as it should burn him instead, but it just felt normal.  
Yoru looked at Phoenix's messy hair and closed eyes, then his gaze went down to his parted lips where he could sense his breathing, steadier than before.

His thumb rose them for a second, unsure of what he was thinking.  
He wanted to lean down, to be... closer, but his body remained still, freezed on the spot.

The only thing that he could do was to say something.  
"Fuck you" Was all that he was able to say.  
"Why?" A word came from below him, confused and with a tired tone. Yoru lifted his hand as soon as possible and saw the man's half-lidded eyes looking at him.  
"Why are you awake!?" Yoru exclaimed, startled by the sudden consciousness of the other.  
"Why was asleep and why are you insulting me!?" Phoenix tried to sit down but a sudden pain made him lay back, Yoru helped him accommodate by stopping him from getting up furthermore.  
"You got shot and blacked out" Yoru explained, crossing his arms to stop the contact.  
"That doesn't explain the latter" Phoenix remarked, a pained expression on his face, the wounds must have been worse than Yoru thought, he felt bad.  
"I was just saying that you were stupid for trying to win by yourself"  
Yoru said while unconsciously taking his comb out to distract himself. "Now go back to sleep, the room was better in silence"  
"You don't get to tell me what to do" Phoenix rubbed his face trying to wake himself up, Yoru could feel a heat building up near him.  
An awkward silence formed between them until Phoenix talked again.  
"I guess I should thank you"  
"Why?"  
"You killed her, right?"  
Yoru remembered the scene, that woman that he killed no more than some hours ago.  
"I did, yes"  
Phoenix closed his eyes for a moment and that almost scared Yoru until he reassured him that he was fine, that idiot, Yoru thought.  
"Thank you for saving me, I guess"  
Yoru sighed and left his comb on the nightstand. 

He leaned closed to the other man and took his hand, firmer than ever.  
"Never do that kind of shit again, understood?" their gazes intertwined, Phoenix surprised by the sudden attitude of the other man.  
"I can't promise you anything" Yoru wouldn't take that, he didn't want to, after that trainwreck of feelings he didn't want to feel like this again.  
Yoru leaned against the bed, getting a knee up there to be able to reach him and then kissed him.

His eyes were closed, Phoenix's weren't at first, taken aback by the surprise but soon enough he warmed up to the feeling, closing them.  
Yoru could feel the heat irradiating from Phoenix's through his lips, every second it became stronger, almost like burning and he, couldn't be happier by it.  
They stayed like that for a couple more seconds meeting their lips over and over again after brief pauses until they couldn't do it anymore.  
Yoru's lips became pink and glossy after the kiss and Phoenix couldn't help and look but even like that Yoru's attitude didn't change.  
"Understood?" He repeated himself, expectantly.  
"Yes" Phoenix was able to mutter in a flustered tone.  
"Good" Yoru parted from atop of him, even if neither of them wanted to. "I'll go tell Sage you woke up".  
Phoenix was speechless at that point so just nodded in agreement.  
"I'll come to see you soon" Yoru told him as he took the comb from the nightstand and saved it in his pocket, Phoenix was able to notice a slight blush on his cheeks in the light. "And don't get up, don't be an idiot" he waved his hand as a goodbye and left the room, couldn't help himself but touch his lips during his way to Sage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you made it here, thank you for reading <3 English is not my first language and I do this mostly for practice and because I enjoy it so please, be kind, just trying to have some fun and I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
